


Linger

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mollstrade, Potterlock, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly lingered after class, and Greg let her, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Jude requested "ooh! greg/molly, potterlock, pretty please with a cherry-printed cardigan on top? <3".

Molly lingered after class, and Greg let her, as always.

He’d only been teaching a year and had already managed to become completely attracted to one of his students, the brightest, oddest girl in his 7th year class. His was her last class of the day, and she nearly always stayed after. At first she’d wanted a quiet place to read, but it grew, no matter how Greg promised himself it wouldn’t, until he was firmly in the habit of chatting with her about his days living in the Muggle world, answering her many questions, sitting too close and laughing too loud.

But it would all be over soon.

"So. Graduation next week," Greg began. "You must be excited."

Molly nearly dropped her books, and Greg’s heart lurched at the pained expression on her face. “Are you teasing me?”

"What? No!" Greg sputtered, horrified, and he barely resisted the urge to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Because I’ve been imagining, since my very first day at Hogwarts, nearly, that exact moment. Graduation day. To listen to one last speech and climb on the same boat I arrived on and sail away from this place, to begin my work in earnest."

 _That was good, wasn’t it?_ Greg thought.

"And you’ve ruined it for me. Utterly."

Greg’s eyes went wide. “ _Me_? _I_ ruined it?”

"Because, now … now I don’t want to leave."

Eyes filled with something desperate, she stayed rooted to her spot, awaiting his response, but he couldn’t parse what she meant, what she was implying, because she couldn’t possibly mean what it sounded like. His throat felt dry, and he swallowed in a useless attempt to retrieve his voice.

Blinking, Molly turned her face away. “Forget it. Forget I said anything,” she said to the floor, and then she was putting her books into her bag, tucking her wand into the messy bun of chestnut hair at her nape, and no, it couldn’t end like that, he couldn’t let her think it was all in her head, that he didn’t see, didn’t feel, but what could he say? As her professor? As a friend? As something more?

But in the space of his vacillation she had gone, quiet as ever, was almost to the door.

"No," he croaked out, his voice gravel and smoke.

She froze mid-step.

"I don’t want to forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
